Massey-Ferguson 35
The Massey-Ferguson 35 was built to follow on from the successful Ferguson FE-35 following the name change to Massey Ferguson, formerly Massey-Harris-Ferguson created by the merger in 1953 of Ferguson tractors and Massey-Harris. It featured a Perkins engine. It was manufactured in various factories around the world, including licensed-manufacturers. Factories included England, USA, in India under license by TAFE, and in Rakovica, Yugoslavia under license by Zadrugar. Model history For the company history see The MF 35 was introduced in 1957, and was essentially a Ferguson FE-35 with the new corporate colour scheme, of Red tinwork and Grey skid unit. But was sold in Both colour schemes for several years, with a choice of engines. The Massey Ferguson 35X was introduced in 1963 towards the end of production. The 35 3.152 engine was rated and governed to a maximun 2000 or 2250 rev/min. The 35X A3.152 engine was rated and governed to a maximun of 2400 rev/min. Source (from memory) MF 35/35X Handbook. 35 four cylinder models are easily identified by having the exhaust on the same side as the brake pedals, the driver's right looking forward. All 35 and 135 three cylinder models have the exhaust on the same side as the clutch pedal the driver's left looking forward. For more extensive article see :- http://vintagetractorengineer.com/2010/05/massey-ferguson-35/ http://vintagetractorengineer.com/2010/05/massey-ferguson-35/ Specifications and Options A choice of engines and even colour scheme was available at some times of the production run. * Other options included a choice of Wheel / tyre sizes * Industrial versions, badged both as Massey Ferguson 35 or Massey Ferguson 35X. Production dates and Serial numbers Conversions ) vineyard model (narrow) ]] A whole range of special application conversions were built by various other firms. Some of theses were effectively factory approved production models for niche markets, and others were one off specials built by dealers for customers requirements. ;Some options were : * High clearance - for row crop work and spraying * Highway kits - lights, front mudgaurds and road tyres, no linkage on some. * Crawler Tractor conversions * Halftrack conversion for bad ground and forestry work * Vineyard and Orchard tractors * 4-WD versions by Selene in Italy. Costs Details based on magazine articles & Fee ads and published auction results as a guide. Please add any significant Auction results or sale information for these models (Include a reference / source for info). New When new in 1956, the tractor costThe Ferguson Tractor Story, By Stuart Gibbard, page 141 (as a Ferguson FE-35):- * Standard version £463 * Delux Diesel £590 For restoration Due to the large numbers built, they can still be found a farm dispersal sales in varying conditions, below a £ 1000, but some of theses can be very poor condition. Complete running tractors in reasonable off farm condition can fetch considerably more than a £1000 at some sales or in the Free ads in the magazines. Restored versions The price can vary wildly depending on spec & finish originality and desirability of the particular tractor due to its history and uniqueness. Preservation These are one of the most popular tractors in preservation. To record every example on this page is not feasible, but please add any known examples with a registration Number or serial number, with any other details, and photo. When the list gets bigger it can be split to pages by year. (For tractors with plenty of Information create a page link from here to a new page for the tractors details like :- Massey Ferguson 35 sn.123456 or as Massey Ferguson 35 reg. XYZ 123 with the correct ref number. Please include photo of the tractor on the page, or a reference to a magazine or book it has appeared in. (Do not copy the actual article or images to here, it will be deleted). See also * List of Massey Ferguson models * Ferguson-Brown * Ferguson * Shows and Meets * Collections * Clubs Listing * Friends of Ferguson Heritage * Ferguson Club References and Sources * The Ferguson Tractor Story, by Stuart Gibbard, * Friends of Ferguson Heritage Club External links * WWW. AGCO.Com web site - Massey Ferguson's parent Co Category:Tractors by model number Category:Massey Ferguson 35 Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom 35 Category:35 hp tractors Category:35 (model number) Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:Tractors built in India Category:Tractors built in Yugoslavia Category:Tractors built by other manufacturers 35 35